


Third Day of Christmas

by mightbeababygay



Series: 12 Days of Ballum-mas [2]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ballumas, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Ice Skating, Lightly Injured Boyfriends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeababygay/pseuds/mightbeababygay
Summary: Ben asks Callum to come Ice Skating with him, another idea as part of his plan to make this Callum's best Christmas ever. Except, Ben has no idea how to skate and the last thing he's doing is confessing that to his boyfriend.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: 12 Days of Ballum-mas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559044
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Third Day of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Day three!! Thank you for your comments and love so far on the series, glad you're liking them!
> 
> Not Beta'd - all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Twitter/Tumblr @mightbeababygay Let me know what you think!!

Callum raised his head up from his desk full of paperwork to see Ben sat across from him, wide grin on his face. “Oh no. That's the face your pull when you want something.” He dropped his pen down, leaning back on his chair. 

“Depends what you're offering.” Ben smirked, eyes dragging over Callum's shirt covered chest, loving the way the material stretched over his muscles. 

“Right now? A tonne of paperwork.” Callum pushed over the next stack he had to work on, over the desk to Ben.

Ben made a small noise in the back of his throat, pushing the papers back to Callum. “No can do, babe. I’m allergic to paperwork.”

“Of course you are.” Callum rolled his eyes as he continued to fill out the forms. “What are you after, then?”

“Can’t I come see my boyfriend whenever I want?” Ben huffed, leaning back in the opposite chair. 

“I suppose.” Callum couldn’t help the small smile that spread across his face. “It’s just that, whenever you come see me here, it’s because you’re up to something.”

“I’m not up to anything. I’m just here to ask you out on a date.”

“A date?” Callum raised his head from his paperwork, looking over at Ben. It’d been a long time since they went out on a ‘official’ date where one of them properly asked the other. They’d got to the stage in their relationship where they were together more than they were apart - and ‘dates’ were just the two of them hanging out together, whatever it was they were doing. 

“Unless you don’t wanna go?” Ben smirked, knowing he had all of Callum’s attention now. 

“You ain’t even asked me, yet.” 

“Fine.” Ben stood, stalking around the desk. He pushed Callum’s chair round so he was facing him, and dramatically dropped to one knee. “Callum, Cal, Mr Highway, daddy Callum, babe, will you please go on a date with me?”

“Where we going?” Callum grinned wide, resting his hands on top of Ben’s that were on his thighs. 

“Ice skating!” Exclaimed Ben as he turned his hands, tangling theirs together. 

“Seriously? I love ice skating.” Callum laughed, leaning down to give Ben a grateful kiss. 

“Wait, really?”

“Mhm, me and Whitney went last year.” Callum shrugged, leaning back in his chair. “What about you? You any good?”

“You know me, babe, good at everything.” Ben winked, ignoring the sting of jealousy at the mention of Callum and Whitney having already gone ice skating together. It was stupid, really, that he was jealous of that. He knew he shouldn’t be but he couldn’t help it. “You want me to blow you while I’m down here?” He smirked, eyes flicking to Callum’s crotch and back up to his eyes. 

“No.” Callum laughed, pulling Ben up by the arms. “I told you, the dead people and sex in the same room creeps me out.”

Rolling his eyes, Ben leaned over Callum, hands resting either side of him on the arms of the chair. “I can make you forget about the dead people, though.” He whispered. 

“Trust me, babe, I don’t think there’s anything you can do to make me forget about Doris in the next room.” Callum teased, hands resting loosely on Ben’s hips.

“Is that a challenge?”

“No.” Callum laughed. “It really ain’t.”

“Urgh.” Ben groaned, head dropping to rest on Callum’s shoulder. “We ain’t had sex in ages, Callum.”

“It’s been four days.” Callum sighed softly, wrapping his arms around Ben’s waist properly. 

“Four too many.” 

“I know, babe. Later, yeah?” He pushed Ben slightly so he could look at him, Callum gave him a sweet smile. “Promise.”

“You say that like we ain’t tried and been interrupted.” Ben continued to sulk. 

“Who knew you’d get so grumpy when you ain’t getting some. I’ll kick Stuart out for the night, we can go back to mine. Scouts honour.” Callum smirked, holding his hand up.

“That’s the fuckin’ Star Trek sign, you sod.” Ben couldn’t help but chuckle, whacking at Callum’s hand.

“So you were paying attention?” Callum laughed, pulling Ben back close. They’d spent the other night watching the Star Trek series of movies - Callum’s idea which Ben only went along with to make his boyfriend happy. He’d have much rather been watching a musical but he put up with it, for Callum’s sake. 

“Maybe.”

\--

“So, like, you remember earlier? When I said I was good at this?” Ben mentioned, biting at the nail on his thumb as he stared out at the ice rink. They’d sat down on the small plastic chairs surrounding the rink, pulling on their skates and now Ben was faced with the very real issue of not being able to skate. 

“Mhm?” Callum grinned widely, hands tucked in his jacket pocket to keep warm as he waited for Ben to confess. “Let me guess, you're actually awful at this and want me to hold your hand?”

“No.” Ben protested, crossing his arms over his chest. “I was just making sure you remembered, that's all.”

“I remember you bragging, don’t worry.” Callum wrapped his arms around Ben from behind, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Ready?”

“Born ready.” Ben sniffed, detaching himself from Callum. He wobbled his way over to the entrance, pausing for a second time in hesitation. There was no way of faking this. You can either skate, or not skate. 

And, unfortunately for Ben, his ego had put him in the ‘can skate’ camp when he was very much, firmly in ‘can’t’ and unless he could learn within the next split second, he was fucked. 

Tongue swiping over his bottom lip, chapped from the cold air, he slowly placed his right foot down on the ice, testing whether it could take his weight. 

“You sure there ain’t anything you wanna confess?” Callum asked from behind him, wide grin on his face. 

“What, you becoming a priest now as well as a copper?” Ben snapped, letting out a soft sigh at himself as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

“I thought we were over this?” Callum retorted, stepping on to the ice so he could stand in front of Ben. 

“We are.” Ben agreed, eyes shifting away from Callum’s in embarrassment. “I just-, I lied alright? About the skating.”

“You’re an idiot.” Callum shook his head fondly, taking Ben’s face in his cold hands to give him a gentle kiss. “I already know you can’t skate. If you could, you wouldn’t have re-tied your laces four times to delay the inevitable and you’d most definitely be skatin’ round by now, showing off.”

Ben gave Callum a wide albeit sheepish smile, dimples showing. “So now what?” He asked, hands in a death tight grip on the barrier as he stepped fully onto the ice. 

“Now, I teach you to skate.”

“Callum-, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Ben warned as he shuffled forward slightly to test the waters. He gave a quick shake of the head, stopping once more to hug the barrier for dear life. “You go skate, yeah? I’ll sit and watch, get a beer or two.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Callum sighed, hands resting on top of Ben’s on the barrier. “You brought us here to skate. Together. So that’s what we’re gonna do.”

“Did you miss the part where I said I can’t skate, or…?” 

“Did you miss the part where I said I’d teach you?” Callum mimicked as he leaned down steal a kiss. “It’ll be fun. You want some incentive?”

“Like what?” Ben squinted up at Callum. 

“You get round the rink once, by yourself, then I’ll blow you in the toilets.” 

Ben raised his eyebrows up at Callum before he looked out around the crowded rink. There were a few people clinging to the barrier like Ben, but most were shuffling around by themselves. How hard could it be? He gave Callum a small shrug before nodding. “Alright. How difficult can it be? You wanna spit shake on that deal?”

Callum rolled his eyes at Ben with a shake of the head. “You’ve been watching too much telly. No, we ain’t spit shaking.” 

“Ruin all the fun, don’t ya?” Ben teased as he leaned against the barrier with his full body which, of course, turned out to be a massive mistake. Limbs flailing as he fell backwards, he managed to let out a squeak of protest as he fumbled for some support to keep him up right. 

Callum was quick to act, grabbing Ben at the hips to pull him back to his feet, unable to stop the chuckle from escaping his lips. “This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought. What time do they close again?”

“This ain’t funny!” Ben hissed as he clutched at Callum’s arms. 

“‘S pretty funny from where I'm standing.” Retorted Callum, giving Ben an innocent smile. “Right, I'm gonna let go of you now.”

“No, you ain't.” Ben doubled his grip on Callum, mumbling an apology at the wince that dashed across his face. “Anyway, how the fuck can you skate? You can barely walk down the market without tripping.”

“Maybe ice skating is my true calling.” Callum pulled his arms away from Ben slowly, instead gripping onto his hands. 

“Something tells me that ain’t true.” Ben snorted. “You have no rhythm. Two left feet, ain’t ya?”

“I can leave you stranded here, if you want? Let you try and make your way back to dry land.” Callum shrugged his shoulders, already pulling his hands away. 

“Don’t you dare.” Ben warned, hands grabbing at Callum, the fast movement sending him tumbling backwards. Callum did his best to keep him up right, the haste of his actions only sending them to the ground quicker, his hand cupping the back of Ben’s head just in time for them to hit the ice. 

“Fuckin’ hell,” Callum groaned in pain, elbow smashing down on the ice. 

“This is the worst date of my life.” Ben gasped, catching his breath from the shock of the fall. 

“Worse than our first one?” 

“Yup.” Ben tapped at his shoulder. “God you're heavy. How the fuck we gonna get up from down here?”

Callum laughed, his grin quickly morphing into a grimace as he put pressure on his elbow to lift himself up on his knees. Grabbing at the barrier, he managed to pull himself up. “C’mon, you're gonna freeze down there.”

“You don't think I'm trying to get up?” Ben huffed himself onto his knees before mimicking Callum, grabbing hold of the barrier to push himself up with his help.

“You hurt?” Callum asked, eyes flicking over Ben’s body in search for any injuries. 

“Whacked my shoulder.” Ben grimaced. “You?”

“Elbow.” Callum couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. “Right pair, ain’t we?” 

Ben made a small noise of agreement, resting his head on Callum’s chest, hands still gripping for dear life on the barrier. 

“Alright, you two?”

“Fuckin’ hell.” Ben whispered a grumble against the material of Callum’s coat before pulling back with a wide smirk. “Just dandy, thank you, Whit. New boy toy?” He asked, nodding his head to the bloke stood next to her. 

“Just friends, actually.” Whitney gave him a small smile in return, clearly fake, as she looked between himself and Callum. “What’s this then, a date?”

“This is what you do when you’ve got a boyfriend. Among...other things.” He gave her a sly smirk, ignoring the jab Callum gave him. 

“That’s nice.” She nodded her head, hand coming up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “We, uh, actually came here last year. Right fun, weren’t it, Cal?”

“Yeah, yeah it was good.” Callum smiled over at her as Ben resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

“So I’ve heard.” Ben nodded his head in agreement, lips pursed as the conversation dried up, the four of them just stood there awkwardly. He knew it was old news - the Whitney drama - but, if he was being truthful, he was petty and having it (still) rubbed in his face like that, was annoying.

Even if her and Callum were mates now. 

Even if he’d promised his boyfriend he’d play nice. 

“Right. Well, we’ll just be off them. Text me, yeah? We can get a drink at The Vic before Christmas.” Whitney smiled, hand resting on Callum’s arm before she skated off with her ‘just friend’.

“Just need my dad to show up now.” Ben grumbled, eyes tracking Whitney as she skated around. 

“What was that?”

“What was what?” Ben frowned as he dragged his eyes away and back to Callum. 

“I thought you were over all that? We agreed you were gonna get along.” 

“Trust me, that was me playing nice.” Rolling his eyes, Ben gave a small shake of the head. 

“Maybe you should try harder.” Callum snorted. 

“Well, we can’t all be perfect, can we Callum?” He snapped in response, annoyed that he couldn’t even storm off without making a tit out of himself. 

Callum let out a small sigh through his nose, hand resting on the small of Ben’s back. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, my shoulders killing me, that’s all.” 

“C’mon. Let’s get off here, I’ll have a look at it for you.” Callum pressed a kiss to the top of Ben’s head. “Maybe you can tell me what's actually wrong, then.” 

“Okay.” Ben gave a small nod of the head as his mouth twisted into a woeful expression. 

Callum gave him a small smile that promised everything was okay. That it didn’t matter whatever was going on in Ben’s head. He took hold of him, arm looping around his waist to help him shuffle off the ice.

Once they were off the ice, Callum helped Ben into a seat, kneeling down in front of him to undo the tight laces. 

“It ain’t that bad, Cal. I can undo my laces.” Ben sighed quietly, leaning back in the small plastic chair to watch his boyfriend. 

“Don’t want you hurting it anymore.” Callum gave him a fond smile, hand squeezing his ankle as he pulled the skates off. “Besides, I like looking after you, so just let me do this, yeah?”

“Fine.” Ben grumbled, unable to stop the corner of his lips turning up into a smile. Callum wasn’t lying when he said he wanted to look after Ben - he’d discovered that pretty early on in their relationship. He was a feeder - making sure he had enough to eat every night he cooked, sending him to work with leftovers. 

It didn’t stop there, though. It was the hot bubble baths he’d run Ben after learning that a car sale had fallen through at the car lot, if he’d had a run in with a family member (Phil). The warm, gentle cuddles on the sofa that lasted for hours when someone had said something, especially after the news spread around of Callum joining the force. 

Sometimes, it made Ben feel like he wasn’t doing enough. Like he should be doing more for Callum, like he did for him. That’s why Ben did the big gestures - the boyfriend chat in the pub, the ‘I love you’s’ in the middle of the square so no one could doubt their relationship. Everything he’d done and had planned for Christmas, just so Callum could truly love Christmas like Ben knew he did. 

Except, the last one had failed. It’d failed since they’d brought it up the first day of Christmas. 

“C’mon.” Callum broke Ben from his thoughts, hand held out in front of him. “We’ll look in the toilets, yeah? Unless you wanna take your shirt off in front of everyone.”

“They’d be lucky.” Ben grinned, taking Callum’s outstretched hand and leading him to the toilets. It was as they were walking around the arena did some guy come rushing past, colliding with Ben’s already throbbing shoulder. 

“Why don’t you watch where you’re goin’!” Callum snapped with a shout over his shoulder. “You alright?” He asked with a much more gentler tone, knees bent so he could look Ben in the eye.

“Yeah, yeah I’m good, just took my breath away for a second. And not in the fun way.” Ben let out a laugh, which was more like a grimace, as he clutched at his coat-covered shoulder. “You’d have thought I’d been used to pain with the amount of beatings-,”

“What d’you say to me?” 

Callum and Ben both turned their heads at the same time upon the interruption. 

“He told you to fuck off. Now, do it.” Ben rolled his eyes, shooing the man in front of them away with a click and point of the finger. 

“I ain’t talking to you, ya little prick. I’m talking to the other one - what’s he, your boyfriend?” The young man mocked. 

“Yeah, I am.” Callum stood up to full height, stepping closer to the man, chest-to-chest. “And what I said to you, was to watch where you’re going. And now, I’m telling you to watch your fuckin’ mouth talking to him like that.” He warned. 

“What are you gonna do - punch me?” The man have a loud, obnoxious laugh. “If you ask me, you couldn’t even punch your way out of a paper bag.”

“Yeah?” Callum asked, stepping back slightly before swinging his fist, connecting it with the man’s jaw. “How’s that, huh? Or do you need more convincing?”

“Callum.” Ben warned. And wasn’t that a turn of events - Ben warning Callum over decking someone. “C’mon,” he grabbed at his wrist, pulling him away from the man and his cut jaw. 

“The hell was that?” Ben muttered as the two of them marched off, continuing the path to the toilets. “After everything we’ve been through with me going clean, you’re gonna start decking people? What happens if he presses assault charges, huh? Your whole career, down the fucking toilet and for what?”

“For you.” Callum huffed as the toilet door swung shut behind them. “I know I ain’t supposed to do it - I shouldn’t have done it. But, I don’t know, okay? Seeing you hurt? Him being a jumped up prick? Just-, I don’t know. I guess I saw red, okay?”

Ben sighed softly, calming down as he wrapped his arms around Callum’s waist, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. “...I love you, okay? And you going all caveman and protecting, ain’t gonna lie, it was pretty hot. But I-, he ain’t worth it. He’s not worth losing everything you want to be.”

“I know.” Callum nodded, stealing a brief kiss from Ben’s lips. “It’s only once. Won’t happen again.”

“You can protect my honour all you want. Just not with your fists. And if you can’t do that, leave it to me to sort out.” 

“So you can punch people but I can’t?” Callum teased, squeezing Ben’s hips before taking a step back to start undoing Ben’s coat.

“Exactly. You’ll just have to turn the other way while I do it.” Ben grinned. “Punching people get you all hot and bothered, does it?” He asked, eyes flicking between Callum’s hands and his eyes.

“No, told you - I’m checking your shoulder for you.” Callum rolled his eyes fondly as he dragged the coat carefully down Ben’s arms. 

“You’re becoming a Doctor ‘n all, then? That I can get behind. Doctor Callum. It’s got a nice ring to it. Plus, I can go back to selling dodgy cars. Would you get to keep the uniform? If you did quit.”

“I ain’t becoming a Doctor, Ben.” Callum laughed, shaking his head at Ben’s antics. 

“We’ll save that for the bedroom, then.” 

“You gonna be the patient or a sexy nurse for me?” Callum asked casually, folding Ben's coat neatly and placing it on the side. 

“I'll be whatever you want me to be. I'm versatile like that.” Ben winked playfully, helping Callum help him out of his jumper. “You seriously taking me out of my clothes just to check my shoulder?”

“Depends whether you tell me what that was earlier on? With Whitney?”

“You mean we’re actually gonna talk about our feelings? Bit gay, innit?” Ben dodged the question, eyes flicking away from Callum’s.

Rolling his eyes, Callum stepped around Ben to stand behind him, pulling back the material of his t-shirt to look at his shoulder. If he was being honest, he didn’t really know what it was he was looking for exactly - whether there was a more serious, underlying issue or not, he wouldn’t know. 

“It’s probably gonna bruise.” Callum voiced his thoughts, fingers brushing against the red marked skin of Ben’s shoulder. “But you should live.”

“If I don’t, I’m coming back to haunt you.” Ben grinned at Callum in the reflection in the mirror. “I just wanted to make this something rememberable.” He spoke up, watching in the mirror as Callum snakes his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his good shoulder. 

“What do you mean?” Callum asked, eyes meeting in the reflection.

“I wanted this Christmas to be good. For you. For us. Except, I can’t skate. So we can’t be cute and coupley, y’know, the proper cheesy Christmas shit? And then Whitney comes along all perfectly able to skate and I just...you had that with her.”

Tilting his head, Callum pressed a kiss to Ben’s cheek. “I have that with you. You think in fifty years, when we’re old and wrinkly and all our sprogs have left home, that I’m going to remember some boring date where we just skated round in circles? I won’t. I’m going to remember this because who else, other than you, would ask someone to come ice skating when they can’t do it?” He murmured against his skin before meeting his eyes once more. “I love you.”

“I love you too, babe.”

“Come on, then.” Callum pulled back, directing Ben to the toilet cubicle with a light shove. “Least you deserve is a blow job.” He swiped at the pile of Ben’s clothes, scooping them up to hang on the toilet door hook.

“Maybe I should mess up more often.” Ben smirked widely, unable to hide the smugness in his face as he leaned back against the locked toilet door. 

“You haven’t messed up.” Callum rolled his eyes. “Maybe it’s a pity blow job.”

“You think I care whether it’s because you love me or cos you feel sorry for me? It’s still gonna feel good.” Ben laughed, grabbing at the lapels of Callum’s jacket to connect their lips.

Smiling against Ben’s mouth, Callum cupped his cheeks. He poured everything he had to offer into the kiss, letting Ben take it all. It was all his, anyway.

Undoing Ben’s jeans with nibble fingers, Callum pressed open-mouthed kisses along his jaw, breath fanning across his hot skin. 

“Careful,” He whispered as Ben tipped his head back, hitting it against the door. “Don’t want you getting brain damage as well as a bust shoulder.”

Ben laughed breathlessly, “Get on with it, then.” He muttered, pushing at Callum to indicate what he wanted. 

Obeying, Callum dropped down to his knees with a light thud working in the zipper of Ben’s jeans. 

“Can’t believe you’re actually doing this.” Ben smirked as he watched Callum, unable to stop the comment from escaping his mouth.

“Well, it is Christmas, ain’t it? Season of giving and all that.” Callum grinned, shimmying Ben’s tight jeans down to his knees, boxers following suit. 

Taking a hold of his hardening length, Callum worked his hand slowly over him, touch feather light to tease. 

“Maybe,” Ben sucked in a breath, tongue swiping across his bottom lip on the exhale. “We shoulda done an Advent Calender of blow jobs.”

“How’d that work?” Callum grinned, thumb brushing over the swelling head of Ben’s length, purely because he loved to watch him struggling to maintain a conversation like this.

“You and me,” Ben moaned, hips nudging forward. “25 days, 25 blow jobs each. Different place each day.” He laughed breathlessly, choking off with a moan as Callum flicked his wrist. 

“50 blow jobs? That’s very excessive.” Humming, Callum dipped his head, pressing opened mouthed kisses along Ben’s length. “Imagine your dad’s face on Christmas Day when neither of us can talk from swollen lips and fucked out throats.”

Grimacing, Ben shook his head, pulling at Callum’s hair. “Never mention my dad when you’re face is anywhere near my dick again.” 

Callum couldn’t help but chuckle, hot breath fanning across Ben’s length. “You’re the one that brought it up.”

“No I never.” Ben whined. “All I mentioned was blow jobs. You’re the one whose thoughts when straight to my dad - bit concerning, that is.”

“Unfortunate turn of phrase.” Callum snickered, mimicking words Ben spoke a lifetime ago. 

“Hilarious. Now could you get in with it? The place shuts in an hour.” 

Rolling his eyes at Ben’s attitude (something which Callum had long given up trying to resolve), he swiped his tongue across his bottom lip, wetting his mouth before taking the head of Ben’s cock in.

“Fuck.” Ben moaned breathlessly, ignoring Callum’s warning as his head tipped back once more. He tangled his hands into Callum’s hair, stiff with gel - something which constantly annoyed Ben - he’d voiced his opinions to him but his boyfriend was yet to do anything about it.

Callum let out a small hum of agreement, hands squeezing Ben’s hips to keep him still and also to balance himself. It was difficult like this, lanky limbs hunched over on the floor which was why he definitely preferred the bed, even if Ben classed it as boring. 

Tongue dipping into the slit of Ben’s cock, Callum moaned at the unique taste that was Ben, overloading his senses.

He swirled his tongue over the head, eyes fluttering shut as he concentrated, the noises coming from Ben making his palms sweaty and his need ache. 

“Oh fuck,” Ben whispered, forcing himself to open his eyes, needing to watch as Callum took more of his length into his mouth. “F-fuck you’re too good at this.”

Callum hummed in agreement, cheeks flushed red to add to the increase in temperature he was feeling. 

He swallowed once, pressing Ben’s hips back against the door as they twitch’s forward, accompanied by a loud moan from the younger man. 

Throat flexing, Callum took more off Ben’s length into his mouth, spurred on by the moans and praises of encouragement from his boyfriend, until his lips were wrapped around the base of his length.

“You’re so good, fuck.” Ben cried out, back arching as he pushed at Callum’s head, keeping him there. “Oh god, Cal!” He moaned as Callum swallowed down his length.

Ignoring his gag reflex by breathing through it the best he could, Callum slowly dragged his lips back up Ben’s length, hint of teeth, just the way he liked it.

“Shit, Callum, please.” Ben groaned breathlessly, Callum’s hair curled around his fingers, hips nudging forward to drive his length faster into Callum’s mouth.

Callum hollowed his cheeks tighter, tongue swirling and lapping at his length as he moved his head faster over him. The wet, hot sounds mixed with Ben’s moans made it clear for anyone that came into the bathroom what exactly they were up to.

“Not, uh, n-not gonna last.” Ben managed to gasp out, loud moan soon following as his head tipped back, neck tense.

Head bobbing in earnest to match Ben’s thrusts, Callum hollowed his cheeks, watching up with hooded eyes as Ben’s face contorted into pleasure, his name falling from his lips.

He groaned as Ben pulled on his hair, length twitching in his mouth, Callum swallowed mouthful after mouthful. He pulled his head up, coughing as he choked, come escaping and dribbling down his chin. 

Wiping the back of his hand across his swollen lips, Callum dropped back on his knees. He sucked deep gulps of air in, chest burning from the lack of oxygen and the love he had for Ben. 

“Feel better now?” He asked once he’d regained his ability to speak, voice croaky. Callum kneeled back up, tucking Ben’s softening length back into his boxers before doing up his jeans for him.

“Pretty good, yeah.” Ben took a deep breath, head tilting back against the door with a wide, satisfied grin spread across his lips. “Gimme a sec and I’ll-.” He gestured towards Callum.

“Don’t worry about it.” Callum stood back to full height, wrapping his arms around Ben and leaning into his space. “Love you.” He murmured into his ear, pressing a kiss against it. 

“Love ya.” Ben whispered back, body tilting back against Callum’s. “We’re definitely doing the blow job advent calender next year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four is coming on Saturday featuring Christmas shopping and present wrapping!


End file.
